Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for shipping fragile tubular articles such as fluorescent lamps and other similarly shaped fragile articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package for shipping fragile tubular articles such as fluorescent lamps, glass tubing and the like comprising a first carton being rectangularly-shaped and containing a plurality of said articles within which have their longitudinal axes parallel to the longitudinal axis of said first carton, with said first carton being disposed within a hexagonally-shaped second carton with the longitudinal axis of both cartons parallel and with two opposing sides of the first carton being in proximate contact with two respective opposing sides of said second carton, inside said second carton, to form two triangular-shaped cavities inside said second carton and wherein both of said triangular-shaped cavities each contains a triangularly-shaped spacer to prevent rotation of said first carton inside said second carton and to provide additional rigidity, strength, stiffness and impact resistance to said package.